Zack's End
by DarkAngelNyx
Summary: This was written for school, but I really like it so I'll upload it here. Its my way of seeing how Zack died.


The sky was cloudy and dark. Heavy rain fell from the sky as about five ShinRa owned helicopters came into view, obstructing whatever light was left coming from the sun.

Zack watched out from behind a large rock close by. Hundreds of ShinRa troops were jumping out of the many helicopters. They were armed with many guns and assult rifles that made his large sword seem obsolete. He should've run away. He should've headed back taking his injured friend Cloud with him, keeping them both out of danger.

That was the smart idea.

But Zack, he's always been recalcitrant, never doing what he should do. All of ShinRa had a strong animosity for him and Cloud now because the were test subjects for Dr. Hojo's experiment. They didn't even know they were part of the experiment until five years after it had started, when they finally were able to escape, and now, a week after they managed to escape, they are being tracked down by all of ShinRa to be killed. He sighed deeply. He made sure that Cloud, who was already severely injured from overexposure to Mako, was safety hidden away.

Zack quickly stood up and started walking towards the ShinRa troops. He felt apprehensive about what was about to happen, but he really didn't have another choice. If he didn't do this, they would find Cloud, and then, everything would be over. He had to do this, no matter how it will end. The troops all pointed their weapons, threatening to shoot if he didn't drop his own weapon. Zack chuckled loudly as he held is weapon in front of him, challenging the many troops to battle.

"Come at me!" He shouted loudly. "I may be alone, but I will never be decrepit!"

At that, the shooting frenzy commenced. Zack smirked and ran towards the hundreds up troops, determined to wipe them all out, no matter the cost.

The cost, was very dear.

No matter how many shots hit him, Zack took them as if they were parsimonious wounds. He kept on fighting, and nothing would stultify him.

But of course, even a Mako enhanced Soldier could be bought down eventually. By the last five people, Zack had taken countless shots to nearly everywhere on his body, and he was at his limit. He could feel the life energy draining from his body as he killed those last five troops. Zack fell to the floor harshly, his giant Buster Sword slipping from his grip falling next to him. He was on his back, his bright blue eyes looking towards the dark sky as the rain fell down harshly.

Cloud crawls weakly towards Zack, crawling because he didn't have the energy to walk. He looked at man lying on the floor, the blood oozing out of his many wounds pooling beneath him.

"Z-Zack..." He spoke softly and shakily, not having the energy to speak louder.

Zack was breathing heavily, stumbling over his words slightly. "For the....both of us..." He said looking into Cloud's eyes.

"Both of us..." Cloud said softly leaning closer to Zack. He was confused, the overexposure to Mako affecting his every thought, every move.

"Thats right Cloud....." Zack groaned, the pain hitting roughly. "You're gonna..."

"You're gonna...?"

Zack lifted his arm placing his hand on Cloud's cheek. "You're gonna...live..." He took a deep intake of breath, the tears starting to fall from his own eyes." You'll be....my living legacy..." His hands weakly fell from Cloud's face.

Cloud looked down at Zack, tears streaming by his face, finally understanding what was to come. "Zack..."

Zack reached over to his sword, holding it tightly in his hand. "My honor, my dreams..." He lifted the hilt of his sword in front of Cloud. "They're yours now..."

Crying heavily, Cloud took the hilt of the heavy sword in his hand still looking down at Zacks bloodstained face. "I'm your...living legacy..." He spoke slowly through his soft sobs.

"Goodbye Cloud... I'll always love you..." With that, Zack closed his eyes slowly, the life finally leaving his body.

"I love you too, Zack..." Cloud looked down at Zack's lifeless body finally losing control. He looked up at the sky, the rain caressing his face, and yelled loudly at the top of his lungs. All his visions of Zack, all his memories rushed back at him quickly. None of these visions offered him any condolence, as he knew he would never see Zack's smiling face again.

_Embrace your dreams. _Zack's voice said as the rain cleared, the sun streaming out through the clouds. _If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams._

Cloud looked back down at Zack, the tears stopped, but his eyes were saddened. "Thank you." He clutches the sword hilt tightly. "I will never forget." He stood up slowly and closed his eyes tightly, holding back his tears. Cloud opened his eyes once more looking back down at Zack. "Goodnight, Zack." He turned around slowly, tears threatening at his eyes as he dragged the Buster Sword across the floor, limping away from his dear friend's body.

_Those wings._ Zack's voice said opening his eyes slowly the light of twilight upon his face, his wounds gone. _I want them too._ He lifted his arm slowly, grabbing the hand of his dead friend, Angeal, who was to help take him into the sky. He was lifted off the ground, feeling light as feathers flew towards him. His closed his eyes once more, his body finally disappearing into the sky, into the Lifesream. _._

Zack's voice filled Cloud's head once more. _Hey, would you say, I've become a hero? _Cloud chuckled weakly unable to stop the tears as he kept walking. "Of course Zack. People will commend what you've done. No one, will ever, have any quandary about what you've done. Zack..." He looked up to the sky, feathers flying towards him. Cloud smiled softly. "You are, a hero."


End file.
